


jade & alexander

by markssi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, but i didnt rlly write it in detail, i dont know how to tag this, lucas smokes, mark drives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markssi/pseuds/markssi
Summary: "while you were sitting in the backseat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, i was falling deep, deeply in love with you."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	jade & alexander

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what this is

_can u open your window, im gonna climb up to ur room._

mark reads from his phone, he stood up from his desk for the first time in 5 hours and does as he’s told. not long after, a wild yukhei appears. “i bought food!” he smiles and sat down mark’s bed. “how did you even know i’m still awake.” mark walks to him and hugged him. “i didn’t, i just figured.” he sighs, “you always stay up late to study when it’s exam week.”

“you’re not supposed to be here, you know.” he pulls away and sat next to yukhei. “i’m grounded because of a pack of cigarettes on my car.” mark huffs and opened a bag off chips. “which was not even mine! it was yours!” he added as yukhei chuckles and pulls him down to lay on the bed. “I’m sorry baby, i’ll be more careful next time.”

“i have to go back to studying soon, xuxi. you’ll have to let go.”

“classes finished six hours ago and i know you’ve been studying since you got home.”

“not true! i showered and made snacks before starting.” he sat up defensively. “how long ago was that?” yukhei sat up and cupped his face. there was a long pause before mark sighs and holds on to his boyfriend’s wrists. “five hours ago.” he stands up “what do you think am i supposed to do then? i’m not allowed to go out, might as well just take advantage of this no distraction thing.” he sits back down on his desk.

“well this ‘no distraction thing’ is not a thing anymore because i’m here now, it’s time to take a break from those.” he walked over to put away the notes mark had. “come on, get up, let’s watch a movie or something.” yukhei took his hand and flopped back on the bed. “fine but i get to choose the movie.” he scooted closer. “no, you’re gonna choose that spide-”

“let’s watch spiderman!”

as the credits roll, yukhei wonders how mark never gets tired of this movie. he doesn’t know how many times they had watch it together and god knows how many times mark watched it alone. he doesn’t mind though, mark seems very happy whenever they watch it. “wanna watch another one? i choose this time.” he browses through the site to find something to watch. “yes please.” he plays with yukhei’s free hand. 

“let’s watch this one, is that okay for you?” 

”sounds interesting.” he nods “will you be staying until the morning?” 

“your brother will see me when he wakes you up.”

“johnny's cool with our relationship.”

“sure he is.” johnny is only cool with their relationship because mark threatened to burn johnny’s red velvet albums if he wasn’t, but yukhei is sure he hates him. in johnny’s eyes, he was a bad influence, and bad influence must not interact with mark. his train of thought was stopped by a knock on the door. “mark? it’s late, you need to take a break from those notes and go to sleep, sweetheart.” they looked at each other for a brief moment before starting to panic. “in the closet you go, quickly” mark whispers as he push yukhei in. just as he closes the closet, the door opens.

“mom! you really gotta knock, i was just changing!”

“I did! it’s nothing i have not seen before.” she laughs and handed him a glass of milk. “i know you’re not a child anymore blah blah blah but i know you still secretly heat up some milk sometimes.” she ruffles his hair. “how’d you know?” mark took the glass from her hands. “i just know that you and johnny don’t use so much milk for your cereal, i know you don’t like them soggy.”

“go to sleep, okay?” she leaves and closes the door behind her. “that did not sound like a person who would ground her son for a month for an unopened pack of cigarettes.” yukhei stood up from his place. “It was my dad who grounded me, not her.” he took a sip from the milk his mom gave him. “i think i should leave now. someone else might barge in, like johnny or your dad.”

“why are you so scared of johnny?”

“i’m not.” he puts on his shoe and walked over to the window. “i’ll see you when you can go out anymore?” he looked back. “not gonna visit anymore?” mark puts down the glass and walked to where yukhei was. “you can always text me when you want to see me, i’ll climb my way to you.” he winks then laughs. “i’ll get going, go to sleep soon, okay?” mark nods and kisses his cheeks, “be careful.”

“i will.”

he didn’t. not even 10 minutes later, he’s out the window, on the concrete, bleeding all over. “xuxi! oh my fucking god.” he runs out the house, bumping into johnny on the way. “dude, watch out.” he looks back. “wait. hey! you’re grounded where are you going!” he runs out with him. “boys? what’s going on?” their mom walk out of her room. “mark’s leaving when he’s not supposed to!” he shouts back. “let him!”

mark shuts the front door to johnny’s face to see yukhei trying to stand up. “dumbass, come on, i’ll take you to the hospital.” he helps him up and opens the backseat of his car. “what the hell happened there?” mark started the car. “i saw the kitchen lights light up, i got startled.” he winces.

they drove in silence for while, with occasional grunts from yukhei. “hey mark?” he says when the car stopped on a red light. “is the pack of cigarettes still here?” mark looks around for a while before reaching out to something and handing it to yukhei. “yeah, right here. make sure to open the windows or something.”

“ah mark, i don’t think i’ll be able to visit you for a while.” he laughs as he takes his lighter out of his pocket. “that’s alright,” mark glances at the rear-view mirror to look at yukhei. he was still bleeding and his seats are probably ruined but he doesn’t mind. “i don’t think i’ll be able to visit you at all, not when i’m six feet underground.” he sighs 

“don’t be stupid, you’re not gonna die.”

“for all you know, i could be smoking my last cigarette right now.”

“you’re so dramatic.” mark smiles. it’s such a stupid moment to realize he’s in too deep but _holy shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/markssi)
> 
> see i was listening to [ this part](https://youtu.be/DHEOF_rcND8?t=191) of this song and i was like, Write Something so here it is ahaha sorry


End file.
